Forgotten
by the-mysterious-other
Summary: After she loses her memory in a hunting accident, Kate's family must find a way to help her. A wolf appears with an offer to help, but at a price.
1. A Rude Awakening

**AN:** **Sorry for the delay. Life got hectic all of the sudden. But now, I'm back. I hope to update with some regularity for the rest of the summer. It doesn't help that I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with this story. I had the idea but I had trouble making it into an actual story. I'm just wining it now. Enjoy.**

* * *

First came sound. It was the first thing to pierce through the darkness and the dreams. It awoke the feeling of self and dragged it towards consciousness. Then, came the body. The legs, tail, ears. They existed. The feeling of pressure began to form in them and consciousness came closer. Then, the pain began to arise from the fog. It was in the torso and the head but was bearable.

Slowly, the other senses arrived and quickly became more intricate. There was a voice, a familiar one nearby, but the words were unrecognizable. Flashes of memory came and went but nothing that made sense or lasted. Soon, only one choice was left. It was time to wake up.

Kate opened her eyes.

The senses that had toyed with her earlier suddenly sorted themselves out. She was in her den. Her head and side were a little sore but no worse for wear.

"Kate," a voice said suddenly, "You're up!"

Kate turned and looked at the speaker. At first she thought it was her father but soon realized he was too young and not the right build. All at once his identity became clear.

"Humphrey?" she asked.

"We were worried," he replied, "You've been out for three days!"

"Three days?" Kate asked, more to herself then to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, moving in closer.

"My head hurts," she replied. She felt that there was something important she was supposed to remember but couldn't quite get.

"Well, that's to be expected after what happened," he replied. "Can I get you anything?" He moved in even closer and was now uncomfortably close to her face.

"Um, Humphrey," Kate began, slowly pulling away, "thanks for all the attention but, what are you doing here? Where are my parents?"

Humphrey looked confused. "Kate, are you alright?"

Suddenly, Kate remembered what had been escaping her. The last thing she remembered.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "The moonlight howl! Garth! I never went back did I?"

Humphrey cocked his head. "Kate-" he began.

Kate didn't let him finish. She jumped up, ignoring the pain."I have to go apologize! Tell him what happened!" she stopped for a second. "What did happen? You were there too Humphrey, do you know?"

"Yeah," Humphrey replied slowly. "You and I were tranked by humans and taken to Idaho."

"Humphrey, I don't have time for your jokes right now!"

"It's true Kate. We went to Idaho and made our way back. But Kate, that was years ago."

It took a minute for that to sink in. Now that she thought about it, Humphrey did look more mature than he had before. He was now a proper adult wolf rather than in a limbo between teen and adult.

"No, no," Kate began, "That isn't possible! I just got out of Alpha School, I had to meet Garth to… to…" she trailed off as another realization hit her. "I'm married, aren't I?"

Humphrey half chuckled. "Yeah Kate, you are."

Kate felt a sudden weight upon her. She had been hoping that things would be easier once she and Garth were married. That wasn't the case. _Maybe it's just because I can't remember_ , she thought to herself, _Maybe everything's just fine._

"But you're not married to Garth," Humphrey continued."

Kate looked up suddenly. Before she could ask her question, he answered it.

"You're married to me."

* * *

 **An: I really liked this idea so I didn't scrap it. We'll just have to see how it goes. I'm just gonna go for it, wish me luck!**


	2. Filling in the Pieces

**AN:** **Wow, I've received more reviews for the last chapter than I've gotten for entire stories. I want to thank all of you who've reviewed, favorited, or followed, it means a lot. This chapter's one of the longest so far and I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoy it to!**

* * *

Kate laughed. She laughed loudly. She laughed until her legs gave out beneath her and she kept laughing.

"We're… married…," she managed to get out between laughing fits, "Oh… Humphrey."

Humphrey sat next to her, trying to be impassive.

Kate began to regain her composure. "That was actually a good one Humphrey!"

"Kate, I'm serious." Humphrey replied.

Kate had to force herself not to crack up again. "Humphrey, I really don't have time for this. How come I can't remember anything?" She suddenly became serious again.

"There was a hunting accident, you hit your head three days ago," Humphrey replied.

Her brief laughing fit had distracted her from the seriousness of her situation. She couldn't remember anything from the past several years. She didn't even know how many.

"So," she asked, "I have amnesia?"

"I-I guess," Humphrey replied, he looked thoroughly concerned, "I'm going to go get your mother, she'll know… something. I'll be right back Kate. I'd recommend you not go anywhere."

"Um, ok," Kate replied. She was glad that she'd have her mother to answer her questions, but was slightly reluctant to let Humphrey go. As unhelpful as he was, she was glad he was the first wolf she had seen after waking up. For a second, she felt warmth for the Omega and almost considered if what he had said was true. She quickly shook it off. It wasn't possible. But still…

Kate sat quietly in the den, feeling like she was missing something but her head was still spinning too much for her to put her paw on it. She heard Humphrey approaching again and braced herself. At least she'd find out what her life had been like. Kate was trying to keep the shock from overwhelming her but wasn't sure if this would help or hurt.

"Hi Kate," Her mother said softly as she entered.

"Mom!" Kate exclaimed as she rushed forward. She almost knocked her mother over with her hug.

"Humphrey said you were having some memory issues," Eve said, her concern evident in her voice and countenance.

"Uh, yeah," Kate replied, "The last thing I remember, I was at the moonlight howl with Garth."

"My," Eve said, "That's quiet the blank space."

"Yeah," Kate said, "So, what did I miss?" The entire conversation was awkward and tense. "I'm guessing I'm not actually married to Humphrey." She said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Eve forced a smile and looked over at the Omega. "Actually, sweetheart, you are married to Humphrey."

Kate let that sink in for a moment. She looked over at her "husband". He was giving her a faint smile, not rubbing it in but still trying to be nice. He still looked worried.

"But… but…" Kate began. Before she could finish her question, however, she realized what had been escaping her.

Smells. Three smells. Scents that filled the den. She turned around suddenly and noticed a fact that had eluded her. Next to what was presumably hers and Humphrey's bed were three smaller ones. The scents were strongest there. Kate felt another realization crash into her at a million miles per hour.

She turned back to her mother and Humphrey. They both looked concerned and uncomfortable. They had both wanted to ease Kate into this one.

Kate's eyes locked on Humphrey, even though she still didn't know how they were married. "W-we… we have…" She stuttered.

"Pups," Humphrey finished for her, "Yeah, we do."

Kate felt her legs grow week and had to sit down. The last thing she remembered was being at a moonlight howl, fresh out of Alpha School, young and excited about the future. The only downside was having to marry a stranger but she had been hopeful it would work out. Now, she was married to an entirely different wolf and even had pups. Judging from her family's residency in the cave, she was willing to bet she was a pack leader now. She was missing a huge section of her life. She didn't know what to do.

She tried to say something but nothing escaped her throat. She looked at her mother then to Humphrey hoping for answers to questions she couldn't even think of.

Eve spoke up suddenly. "Kate, don't worry," she said calmly, "This isn't that unusual. Wolves who get head injuries while hunting can lose a bit of memory."

"I'd say this is more than a bit," Humphrey commented.

Eve gave him a look. "It was a bad one. At least she still knows who she is."

Kate looked up. "No I don't," she said, "I have no idea who I am. I woke up thinking I was a new Alpha, now I'm a pack leader and a mother. I have no idea what my life is like! I might as well of been dropped into some strangers body!"

"Kate, calm down," Eve replied.

Finally, Humphrey asked the question neither he nor Kate had dared asked before,

"Will she ever get her memories back?"

Eve took a deep breath. "Well, each case is different," She looked at Kate, "Often times, wolves will get almost all of their memory back. Sometimes they only really lose a short amount of time leading up to the accident, at most a few days. Sometimes they get a good deal but not all of it. Every now and then…" she trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"They don't get any back," Humphrey finished for her.

* * *

After examining Kate, Eve said it would be best if Kate stayed inside for a couple of days. It was possible she'd soon have all of her memory back. If not, they could slowly start to expose her to the world and try to trigger her lost memories.

Eve asked if Kate wanted her to stay but Kate declined. She desperately wanted to be near a parent, but also needed time to process everything she had learned. Humphrey was about to leave to when Kate stopped him.

"Would you mind staying for a little while Humphrey?" she asked. If they were married, then he would know her best.

Humphrey nodded, "As long as you need."

He sat down next to her and gave her a sympathetic look. He could understand why she was torn between wanting to and not wanting to be alone.

"So," Kate began, "We're actually married."

"Yeah," Humphrey replied.

"I'm sorry for laughing about it when you told me."

Humphrey chuckled. "Kate, you aren't the first wolf who's laughed in my face when I told them we were married. Granted, it was the first time you did, but I think it's forgivable."

"How did we… I mean, I'm an Alpha, You're an Omega, how…"

"That's a funny story Kate," Humphrey said, understanding what she was getting at, "I'll tell it to you if you'd like."

Kate smiled. "I have to start somewhere," she replied.

"Well, good thing the story starts right where your memory leaves off."

Humphrey proceeded to tell her about their trip to Idaho and back and the events of what would have been her wedding day. He told the story in as much detail as he could, hoping to spark Kate's memory. It didn't work.

Kate listened intently to the story, hoping the same as Humphrey. Alas, the only result was a small missing period of her life had been described to her and mystery of how she had ended up with Humphrey had been solved.

She certainly felt affectionate towards the Omega. Not just because of her friendship with him, but because of the concern and care he was showing her. She was starting to understand why she had chosen him.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Kate summoned the courage to ask the next question she needed answered.

"So," she began, "you and I are parents?" She had to ask again seeing as she was still in shock and couldn't quiet accept it.

Humphrey nodded.

"Will you tell me about them? Our pups?"

"Maybe it would be best if we just kept going from after we got together; keep everything in order."

"No Humphrey," Kate replied, "I need to know this. You can tell me about the rest later."

Humphrey sighed. "Alright, he caved, "I'll tell."

Kate took a deep breath. As soon as he began, it would be official. She would actually be a mother.

"We have three," Humphrey began, "Two boys and a girl. They didn't come out in that order and they certainly don't appreciate it when you mix it up."

Kate kept herself from laughing. Something about that seemed endearing.

"Their names are Stinky, Claudette, and Runt-"

"Wait a minute," Kate cut in, "Claudette's not a bad name but Stinky and Runt? Did I let you name them?"

Humphrey laughed. "Stinky and Runt are just nicknames. They just sort of stuck so we always use them. Their real names are…"

* * *

"Wait a second!" Fleet nearly yelled, "Your names aren't actually Stinky and Runt?" The pups were sitting in the woods near the border between the Western and Northern packs, the usual spot where they would all meet together.

His sister looked equally surprised by the news. Of course, she refused to say anything but Magril could be pretty easy to read at times.

"Yep," Stinky replied.

"You didn't really think our parents would name us Stinky and Runt, did you?" Runt added in.

Fleet turned to Claudette. "And you knew this?"

"Of course! They're my brothers, I know what they're names are!" Claudette was just as amused as the other two. It was usually a shock when wolves found out.

Magril leaned over and whispered into her brother's ear. He quickly relayed her question.

"So, what are your names?"

Stinky and Runt looked at each other and laughed.

"We don't tell…" Stinky began.

"It's more fun that way," Runt finished.

* * *

"Okay," Kate said, "Those aren't bad names. But why did we come up with Stinky and Runt?"

"Well," Humphrey replied, "Runt was sort of the runt of the litter. We called him that affectionately when he was little so he would be so insulted if someone said it in the future. He's still smaller than Stinky and Claudette. He'll probably catch up eventually but I'm not sure the name will go away.

"And Stinky?"

"He'll tell you it's because of his impressive sense of smell. But, if you share a den with him long enough, you'll figure out where it really came from. It's gotten a little better as time's gone by, but there are still nights he could clear a den."

Kate laughed again. This wasn't as terrifying as she thought it'd be.

"Stinky and Claudette are Alphas and Claudette looks an awful lot like you," Humphrey said, "Runt's the Omega. He and Stinky both bear a striking resemblance to yours truly," Humphrey gestured to himself with a good deal of drama. "Suffice it to say they're handsome little wolves."

The two continued to talk. It was mostly about their pups with some insight on their lives as well. Humphrey explained that after Stinky had tried to wake her by poking her with a stick, he had sent them to stay with her parents.

Humphrey realized that the sun was beginning to set and that Kate looked exhausted. He was still worried about her and didn't want to leave. However, he knew he had to.

"I think you need some sleep," he told her after the end of one last story.

Kate nodded.

"I'm gonna go stay with your parents too," Humphrey said, "They probably need a break from the pups. Besides, the last thing you remember, we were just friends, I don't want to make things awkward."

Kate wanted him to stay. She felt comfortable around him and reassured. She also wanted to be alone and knew he was right.

"Do you want me to send one of your parents up to stay the night?" He asked.

"No," Kate replied, "I need time to myself, to think. Can you come back in the morning though?

Humphrey smiled. "Of course."

He gave her a rather awkward hug and left, leaving Kate alone in the dark to think about the life she had but couldn't remember getting. In a cave that housed a family she had never met, Kate felt very alone and very young. She curled up into a tight ball, feeling like she was a pup again, but with no one to comfort her through the long night.

* * *

A wolf watched from outside. No one would notice him, no one ever did. He might as well have been invisible. Nothing more than a ghost making the fur on ones back stand up.

He stared at the leader's den hungrily, as though it was meat and he had been starved for weeks. He had always been the subject of good fortune. Or, he had learned how to survive on the misfortune of others. Now, just as he needed, he was given a way in. This was a perfect opportunity to begin planting the seeds. He would soon own a debt he would be quite eager to collect upon.

The wolf smiled. Now he just needed to know who he should make the offer to.

* * *

 **AN:** **Poor Kate, she's suddenly lost years of her life! And for anyone wondering what Stinky and Runt's real names are: I might tell you once I've actually decided on them. I'll try to update soon. Thanks again for all of the reviews!**


	3. An Explanation

**AN:** **Well, here's chapter three. Sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you mean she doesn't remember us?" Stinky asked

"I think he means Mom doesn't remember us," Claudette answered matter-of-factly.

Humphrey sighed. He had been trying to explain their mother's condition to the pups but they were having trouble understanding.

"So Mom can't remember anything after you were about to be taken to Idaho?" Runt asked for clarity.

"Yes," Humphrey replied, "Everything that happened after that night is a blank for her. And yes, that includes you three."

"So, if we saw her, she wouldn't recognize us?" Claudette asked.

Humphrey nodded. "Currently, yes. There is a chance she'll start to regain most of her memory."

"Most of?" Stinky half asked, half exclaimed.

"There's a chance?" Runt echoed his brother's tone.

"There are rare cases where a wolf get any of their memory back," Humphrey sighed, "but like I said, it's only in rare cases."

"Still, what happened in Idaho was years ago!" Claudette exclaimed, "You are so old that even if she got most of her memory back, we still might not be a part of it!"

"Hey, we're not that old. We're still pretty young!" Humphrey shook it off. "Besides Claudette, most likely, she'll only end up not remembering a couple of hours to days before the accident."

"Maybe this'll count as Mom's midlife crisis," Runt suggested.

Humphrey groaned. "We are not middle-aged Runt. We're still a long way out before we're scheduled for mid-life crises."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself big guy," Stinky said.

Humphrey knew they were just trying to distract themselves from the situation. He couldn't blame them.

"Maybe if Mom saw us, she'd remember," Claudette suggested.

"We're going to give it a couple of days to see if anything comes back to her. After that, we're going to try putting her situations she's usually in to try to spark something. And that includes you three. Until then, please give her space. She's freaking out enough as it is and having any of you getting in her face will only make it worse."

"Hey," Stinky growled, "who said we'd get in her face?"

"I'm sorry. You're right. Why would I expect the pups who tried poking her with a stick to wake her up to not get in her face?"

"That was only Stinky!"Runt exclaimed.

"You two didn't try to stop him, did you?" Humphrey asked.

The pups looked at each other and sighed.

"Promise me you'll leave Mom alone for a few days, Ok?"

"Fine, we promise," they all said in unison. Their response lacked all enthusiasm.

Humphrey smiled. "Thanks pups. I'm here if you need me. And if I'm with Mom, just send one of your grandparents to get me."

They all nodded.

Humphrey smiled at them and turned to walk into his in-laws' den.

"Well, this sucks!" Stinky announced.

"Why should we have to wait?" Runt asked. "If she saw us now, it might all come back to her."

Claudette gave her brothers an annoyed look. "Don't plan anything. You heard what Dad said!"

"Since when have we done what are parents told us?" Stinky asked. "And how many times have things worked out when we didn't do what they said? I bet you couldn't even count as many times it has!"

"Three," Claudette replied smugly.

Runt nodded reluctantly. As eager as he was to get their mother back, their plans had a habit of falling apart. Only a few had ever actually worked.

Stinky looked defeated and dejected. "Fine, we'll wait."

He sulked back into the den and Runt followed. Claudette remained outside.

She took that moment to let the realization truly sink in. She tried to shake it off but couldn't. Her own mother was up in their den with no idea who she was. It was a terrifying feeling. Like a part of herself was suddenly ripped away and swirling around in a tempest right next to her. So close but still inaccessible.

She finally joined the rest of her family, unaware that she had been watched the entire time.

* * *

 _Her_ , the wolf thought, smiling to himself. Everything was falling into place. He would very soon have everything in place.

 **AN:** **Que dramatic music! I always enjoy the banter either between just the pups or with their parents, it's fun to write. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, It means a lot! Until chapter four, goodbye!**


	4. The Deal

**AN** **: So, as I was writing this chapter things just sort of happened. I like how it turned out, but it certainly didn't go quite as cleanly as I thought it would. Also, this is my chance to give Claudette some focus. She hasn't really been the main character in any of my stories yet. And, for all those wondering, I'd say this takes pace between the fourth and fifth movie. I may change that to after the fifth one when it comes out. We'll see if there are any details in it I'd like to add in. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok, so I didn't marry Garth, there was a fight, a stampede that I almost died in, and then you and I kissed." Kate's eyes were closed as she focused on remembering.

"Yes, that's it!" Humphrey exclaimed. Over the course of the day, their trip to Idaho had slowly returned to her.

Kate smiled, looking relieved. Even a small part of her life was something. Now she just had to get the rest back.

"Well," Kate replied with a smile, "now I can do this." She pulled him forward and kissed him.

A moment later, they broke apart. Humphrey smiled back at her. It was a start. There was still a long way to go, but it was a start.

* * *

"So, how do you think it's going?" Stinky asked. The three were sitting around their grandparents' den. They hadn't felt like any of their usual antics even if they were told it would get their minds off their mother.

"It could be going great," Runt said optimistically.

His siblings nodded rather hopefully.

"Or, they could have made absolutely no progress," he continued.

Stinky and Claudette turned and glared at him, unhappy that he had just taken back the hope he had given them.

"There's one way we could find out!" Stinky began.

"We are not going to spy on Mom and Dad!" Claudette growled.

"I don't see why Dad's so bent on waiting to let us see her!"

"Maybe it's because you called him 'big guy' yesterday. I mean, really? What was the point of that?" Runt exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Stinky replied, "It just felt like a 'big guy' moment!"

Runt shook his head. "Why do we let you speak?"

"Hey, I'm the future leader of the pack!" Stinky growled.

"Well then, it's settled, I'm moving!"

"Guys, shut up!" Claudette yelled.

"What, it's not my fault most of his brain is used up by his nose. Which is ironic seeing as you usually smell the worst!"

"At least I'm a normal size Shorty!"

Claudette sighed and walked away. She didn't feel like putting up with this at the moment. Their mother's condition was causing them all stress and she couldn't blame them. However, if she stayed, it'd only make her feel worse.

She decided a walk would clear her head. The pup considered going north to see Fleet but decided against it. She just needed to be alone.

"Well, hello there," a voice called from behind her.

Claudette nearly jumped out of her fur. She turned to see where the unfamiliar voice belonged to.

"Are you lost?" The strange new wolf said. His fur was matted and dirty and he was rather skinny but not quite emasculated. He smiled at her, showing off his not quite complete set of yellowish-brown teeth.

"N-no," Claudette replied, taking a step back. "I was just taking a walk. Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Oh," the wolf replied, his smile broadening, "I am just a traveler passing through. Perhaps you could help me."

Claudette didn't reply. She still remembered the last new wolf who had asked for help. Her and her brothers still didn't speak of Nick or the Cave.

"I am simply wondering where I may be," he continued, seeing her reluctance, "I fear I have lost my way."

"You're in Jasper Park, the western side," she told him, feeling a sight relief.

"Oh, why thank you," he replied still smiling. "Say, you look a little down, why is that?"

"Uh, no reason," She told him hesitantly, "Look, I'm late for lunch and my parents will kill me if I don't get back soon. Goodbye."

"Well, I won't keep you from your family," he said, his smile never faltering, "It must be nice to have such a happy family. Everyone must be healthy and happy."

Claudette froze mid stride as she was walking away. She turned slowly. She didn't want to, but she had to.

"Well…" she began.

"Is your family not healthy and happy," asked the wolf.

"My mother," Claudette tried to stop herself but couldn't. She had the strangest urge to tell him. However, a part of her thought he might already know. "My mother, she… she hit her head and can't remember much." Her voice grew quieter as she spoke. She felt confused and groggy. She couldn't trust the wolf, but at the same time she couldn't _not_ trust him. She hadn't been able to think straight sense he had mentioned a healthy, happy family. His voice was so knowing that she couldn't just ignore it. She had to tell him.

"Oh dear," the wolf said sympathetically but still beaming, "That sounds horrible. However, I may be able to help with that."

Claudette's mind suddenly cleared. Her curiosity and mixed feelings suddenly letting go of her. "How?" She asked firmly.

"Oh, I have some special, let's call them _skills_ ," he began, "However, it is a rather difficult process, and I can't just do it for free. I need… payment." He weighed his words very carefully.

"What kind of payment?" Claudette asked. She knew she shouldn't be considering his suggestion, but she couldn't help but think about what her father had said about the possibility her mother would never get her memory back.

"Oh, just a little favor in the future," the wolf replied.

"What kind of favor?"

"There will come a time, very soon perhaps, when I will need a little help. When that time comes, you would only have to do as I ask and help me. I assure you, it will be nothing dangerous or difficult."

Claudette could tell that the wolf was hiding something. She could feel that there was more to this favor than he was saying. Of course, it would be exactly what he said, just of more magnitude than he was letting on. He wouldn't break the lines he had drawn but he'd squeeze everything he could between them. The wolf was going to use her for something big, something she may not want to do. But still, if he could help her mother…

"Well?" he asked, "do we have a deal?"

Claudette closed her eyes. She didn't want her mother to lose most of her life. But what would she think when Claudette had to return his favor? And what if her memory would come back anyway?

"I know it's a hard choice," the wolf cooed, "But can you imagine your life without your mother? Or, at least, your life without the mother you knew? You'd be giving her back years of her life. Without them, she'd have just lost all that time. Do you want that?"

"No, but-"

"Then make the deal. I promise, I won't cheat you."

Claudette sighed. She felt as though she was being torn in two.

 _Claudette, don't you dare make that deal!_

 _Mom?_ Claudette exclaimed silently.

Once again, her mother's voice sounded in her head.

 _I don't want you to do this for me._

 _Where are you? How are you in my head?_

 _I'm not in your head. I'm your mother, you know what I'd want you to do. This is just your subconscious presenting what you already know in a form you'll listen to._

 _Huh?_

 _You know what I'd want and now your brain is trying to tell you in a way that makes it clear._

 _Wow,_ Claudette thought, _that sounds more like something Runt's brain would do._

 _We are related you know,_ Runt's voice cut in.

 _Runt? What are you doing here? Is there a family reunion in my head that I didn't know about?_

 _How much Fleet can you fit in your head Claudette?_ Stinky asked.

 _Should I be worried?_

 _Dad!_ Claudette stopped herself. Was she really having an imaginary conversation with her family right now?

 _Claudette, you can't make the deal, you know that,_ It was once again her mother, _And if I don't get all of my memory back, I'll have some great pups to help me fill in the gaps._

The wolf had been looking at her the entire time. She had just been standing there, staring off into space. Every now and then her facial expression would have changed to surprise or annoyance.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"No," Claudette said firmly.

"You're not alright?" the wolf asked.

"No, I'm fine. But I'm saying no."

"What?" the wolf practically yelled. "Nobody says 'no' to me! I always make the deal. I always convince them!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Claudette replied with a snide smile. She turned around and walked off.

"Then I'll give you something else! Anything!" He called, "Fame, happiness!" He was getting desperate.

"First of all, I think you're lying. Secondly, I am happy!" With that, Claudette walked through the bushes and left him behind.

* * *

 **AN** **: I really liked how this turned out. I wasn't sure how well I'd do with Claudette in this but I was pleasantly surprised. I hope to have the final chapter up very soon. I hope. thank you all for reading.**


	5. Reunion

**AN** **: Well, here it is, the final chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it! I know I have!**

* * *

The wolf was standing where Claudette had left him, staring after her. How was it possible? Who could resist his offers? He had been doing this for centuries. He had employed Shadow by offering to help her discover a way to make herself immortal. He had a gift for knowing what to offer wolves for their service. He knew just what angle to take to make them cave.

After all of his successes, he couldn't grasp how a little pup had managed to resist his offer.

Claudette's service would have been a great aid to Shadow when she returned. _If_ she returned. If she failed, his plans would be set back a great deal. Events were already in motion. Failure to take advantage of them would be one of his greatest failures. He hated to fail.

With a growl, the wolf turned and left. His body may have been merely a sack of matter he used like a puppet, but it had taken great time and difficulty to make. He still needed it. Otherwise, he would have just let it dissolve. Soon though, he wouldn't need it anymore.

* * *

The next day found Kate sitting in her den, tapping her paws anxiously. Over the course of the previous day, she had remembered most of her life. Often times, she had remembered one small event and suddenly found that many more memories were suddenly accessible.

Now was the moment of truth. Humphrey was on his way to get their pups from her parents. She hoped that seeing them would bring back the rest of her memories, or at least help. However, she couldn't deny that she was nervous. To her, she was meeting her pups for the first time. She almost felt guilty that she wouldn't know them spare what Humphrey had told her.

"Alright guys," Humphrey's voice called from nearby, "remember, no antics. You might just be staying for a few minutes."

There was a mumble but no one objected. Kate could imagine that none of the pups were happy but knew he was right.

She dug her claws into the den floor as they approached. This was the last big event in her life that she couldn't remember. And was it _big_.

Humphrey walked in. Behind him came three pups; two boys who were a spitting image of him, though one was a bit smaller, and a girl that looked just like Kate had spare the way the hair-like fur on her head curled at the bottom.

"Well," the larger male pup began, "hi Mom."

"Hi," Kate replied quietly. She felt a tingling in her head as she looked at them. It was like she was trying to remember something but it was just out of reach.

"So," the smaller male said, "How are you feeling?"

Kate could swear she remembered brief flashes of sounds and images but nothing coherent.

"Well, I've been better," Kate replied with an awkward smile.

"So," the girl began but trailed off, unaware of how to continue.

Suddenly, there it was. One clear, vivid memory. The five of them, lying in their den one night. There was nothing important about the memory, just their soft murmurs to one another as they prepared to fall asleep. But it was a memory, and suddenly, Kate could find others. When Runt being kidnapped, the Great Games, and more. Her mind could find them.

"You remember anything yet?" Humphrey asked hopefully.

Kate smiled at them. "It's starting to come back to me." She turned to Stinky. "And what was this I heard about you poking me with a stick?"

"Um," Stinky began, "I guess you got hit on the head harder than you thought, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure," Kate replied, still smiling.

* * *

The family spent the next few hours helping Kate walk through and sort her newly returned memories. With each second, she was more and more herself. Soon, it was like the accident had never happened.

Claudette was even forgetting about events of the previously day. She hadn't told anyone about the wolf she had met but it was still on her mind. Slowly though, she was putting it out of her head and enjoying time with her family.

"I think," Kate said after several hours had passed, "that's it."

The second she said this, her pups lounged forward at once and talked her with a hug, knocking her over. She laid there on the floor hugging her pups back and looked up at Humphrey.

"Ok, fine," he said with a smile, "group hug." And he joined them. They were a family again and everything was alright.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The whole family jumped as they heard the new voice. They got up and looked to see the new wolf.

The pups had no idea who it was but Kate and Humphrey both looked very surprised.

It was Humphrey who broke the silence with the only word that could do it.

"Mom?"

* * *

 **AN** **: There you go, a happy ending! And a cliff hanger! If you want to find out what happens next, stay tuned for the next story! I also wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. It was quite the surprising and sudden increase! I hope you've all enjoyed!**

 **Next Time** **: Humphrey's mother returns to Jasper Park with a warning while the pups find themselves helping their least favorite wolf.**


End file.
